Episode 443 (4th May 1989)
Plot Willmott-Brown receives three years imprisonment for the rape of Kathy. Arthur declares Albert Square a "gloom-free" zone for the day. Carmel and Matthew's relationship begins to strengthen again. Cindy does Simon's washing for him, unaware that he has actually brought around Sharon's clothes to do. Ali stresses as bills begin to mount. Simon gives Sharon earrings as a present. Sue phones the café to speak to Ali, but he is not there. Michelle learns that Arthur has put the £9500 into a Building Society account. She is ungrateful for his gesture. Ali is shocked when Ian tells him that Sue has phoned and will call again later. Sufia sets up the community centre for the party. Frank learns Ian's jeep was on the verge of breaking down all along. Dot watches on as police raid the squat and arrest the drug dealer. Shireen flirts with Paul at the community party. Diane gets jealous. Pat becomes determined to not let Ricky ruin the party. Arthur takes fruit juice to the party, but spikes it with alcohol and does not tell any of the guests. Mo innocently drinks the juice. Ali realises that Ian is secretly hoping the business runs under in his name so that he can take over it. Pat stops Ricky and his friends from boycotting the party. Carmel begins to worry at the party when Junior does not show up. Matthew investigates. Dot declares she is going to keep Donna's bible on her all the time. Ricky is forced to thank Sohail for the invitation by Pat. Matthew finds Junior and Melody at the flat watching a film together. Sue phones Ali again. He is relieved to hear her voice. Mo gets drunk and dances. Kathy almost ditches the community party but is encouraged by Pete to attend. Matthew fails to return to the party or tell Carmel where Junior is. They argue over the situation; Matthew tells Carmel he does not need her permission to do what he wants. Arthur makes a speech, thanking the Karims for their party and telling the residents how lovely it is to have Kathy back in the community again. Cast Regular cast *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Sufia - Rani Singh *Mo - Edna Dore *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Pete - Peter Dean *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Sohail - Ronny Jhutti *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ricky - Sid Owen *Frank - Mike Reid *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully Guest cast *Melody - Lyanne Compton *Drug Pusher - Jo Anne Mapp Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *43A Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Way *Walford Community Centre Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It'll be a splendid party, I'm sure. A party to remember.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,360,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes